


Christmas Miracle

by Ashery24



Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Mention to Cassandra Ezekiel Jake and Flynn (The Librarians), Mentioned Flynn/Eve, Mentioned Nate/Sophie, Mentions to Nate Sophie Alec and Eliot (Leverage)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: In the middle of the transport that Eve does for Santa, taking the Christmas gift to everyone, she meets a young and blonde thief with a great spirit and a big desire.





	Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> When I started to go in all the Leverage/The Librarians crossover I really wanted to write something. And this come up to my head and I started to write it.
> 
> And can't finish it because I had 0 time and I looked Leverage a long time ago, so I didn’t remember much of the chapter that I was writing. So I left it half written and I didn't touch it anymore. 
> 
> But I thought that I really wanted to finish it and as it was Christmas theme and after the SINFweek3 would have enough time I decided to finish it for today.
> 
> So enjoy my not planed Christmas crossover fic that I named provisionally “White Christmas” and nobody asked for (?)

Eve teleported to thousands of places and there were still thousands more to go. The illusion of Christmas little by little overwhelmed her and reached the high point during in the last teletransportation.

Eve teleported again.

And she found herself in the middle of a sea of blue.

But it wasn’t the sea.

It was the sky.

She was in the sky, surrounded by clouds, above Boston.

And, at the same time, she was in the city, in a bar.

She was next to a blonde girl, dressed with a Santa Suit. The blonde was counting money. A lot of money Eve realized, impressed.

But that wasn't the important thing because Eve feel...

Feel that she had a big Christmas spirit.

Her Christmas spirit was like Cassandra’s.

She looked happy.

She was happy.

But in her heart, Evan can feel a desire.

Snow.

She wanted it to snow.

And then Eve knowed what she had to do.

The Eve of the sky concentrated on the given power and touched the clouds. The clouds swirled, gathered together, darkened.

And the snow fell.

Eve watched, ecstatic, how the blonde girl put an incredulous face at what her eyes can saw through the door.

She got up from the chair and went to the exit door.

She walked next to a black guy playing with an electronic device (and why Eve just by seeing him reminded her a little to Ezekiel?).

Next to…Jake?. Well, a man that looked exactly like Jake, but with long hair and a hardness in his eyes that Eve had only seen soldiers.

Next to a happy couple, that remind Eve her relationship with Flynn. A complicated relationship, with barriers but with pure and sincere love.

The blonde girl stopped in front of the door, with excitement. An excitement that Eve shared.

She went out, under the snow, looking ecstatically at the sky. And then she looked at her friends. Not, not her friends. Her family.

And she looked at her right and, for an instant, Eve can assure that their eyes connected before she raised her head, closed her eyes and enjoyed of the christmas miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> After this drabble you won’t be able to take off my headcanon of that these two chapters happen at the same time.
> 
> Not even from my cold, dead hands
> 
> Cross-posted in my tumblr: https://ashery24.tumblr.com/post/168918909384/christmas-miracle


End file.
